The Awaited Rebirth
by Dimiel
Summary: Tsukasa Kuro was a boy he thought was like any other. However, the path he walk wasn't what he started, but it was what he continued. The Gods, Maous, Angels, Fallen Angels, Demons, Youkais, Cursed Items and many other beings surrounded him as many questions appeared. What would Kuro, or rather, Drazu do when he learn that he stood at the peak of beings? Terraria x Many!
1. Profile

**Author's Note: This is just my character's profile.**

 **Uninterested? Just skip.**

* * *

 **Drazu Azule Files**

Original Character Information:

First Name: **Kuro** / **Drazu**

Last Name: **Tsukasa** / **Azule**

Nicknames: **S.S (Special Subject) Experiment DR-47U, Ultra-Monster, Crimson-Devourer, Red Saviour, Humans' Destruction, The Walking Apocalypse, Indescribable Monstrous Human, Celestial Hero, The Fall of Gods, Champion of Terraria, The Alternate Universes' Strongest, Weapon God, Strongest of Versions**

Race: **Ultra-Human, Celestial Terrarian**

Gender: **Male**

Age **: 3781**

Family Members:

 **Akame Tsukasa (foster younger sister)  
Sukane Tsukasa (foster older sister)  
Akane Tsukasa (foster mother)  
Subaru Tsukasa (foster father)  
Unnamed blood father  
Unnamed blood mother**

Hair Color: **Red (Drazu), Pale White (Kuro)**

Eye Color: **Black/Green (Drazu), (right) Crimson Red, (Left) Dark Purple (Kuro)**

Height: **Slightly above average**

Body Build: **Well-built**

Occupation: **Student, JSDAF (Japan Self-defense Air Force) Pilot, Azure Section's Lab Rats, Graduated Terrene Protectorate**

Affiliation: **Unknown High School, JSDAF, Quantemela Labatory,**

Talents: **Killing, Assassinations, Stealing, Sneaking, Infiltrations, Cooking, Cleaning, Fighting, Strategizing, Drawing**

Forbidden Items:

 **Flasks of Ichor  
Solar Fragments  
Nebula Fragments  
Stardust Fragments  
Vortex Fragments  
Terra Blade  
True Excalibur  
True Night's Edge**

Equipment:

 **Solar Flare Set**

Vanity:

 **Hades Flamed Loki's set hidden under normal clothes**

* * *

 **Personality:**

" _He stood at the top peak of beings, alone and unconquered. What is his fate, that is for him to decide; either destroy or create, either kill or save, either devour or be devoured. An endless choices bestowed upon him and he is the one to decide it on his own, he writes his own fate…"_

- **Goddess of the Oracle, Ferika to Dracula, Vladina**

 **Drazu** is a collected and calm person. He talked in calm demeanor even if it was really serious. Sometimes, he talked like he doesn't care anything. He likes to tease curious people by making a fake, yet good and real-like stories. His stories will always be filled with heavy morals that reflected on emotions and reality. He can act really well and does it to his advantage in certain situation. He also has a good sense of humor according to some people.

 **Drazu** was supposed to be a pure and kind-hearted person, but **Kuro** won't have it another way. He will kill when he needs to and does it without hesitation. However, **Drazu** can be kind at times and helps people who needed it. **Kuro** 's love for killing and seeing flesh and blood made **Drazu** to enjoy killing brutally, but **Drazu** came to despised it. Although he accepted that he was a monster, he won't accept that he was similar to **Kuro**.

During battle, **Drazu** would not underestimate his opponent even though he knew that his opponent is weaker. He would try to act like he was underestimating his opponent so that the opponent can show their powers. Also, he like to taunt his opponents.

 **Kuro** is another personality from which was before **Drazu** even existed as the main personality. The body that both **Drazu** and **Kuro** used is actually **Kuro's**. At first, **Kuro** was a normal boy that has a few problems. He has emotions but his face doesn't make facial expressions except for certain times **.** However, judged by his appearance, he was used to be thought as an expressionless boy by everyone except for his family and childhood friend, **Reimson Sotalez Sakura** , who had fallen for him since they were kids.

After he lost his sisters in a black hole at the **Quantemela Laboratory** , **Kuro** blacked out and his body unconsciously moved in its own and started to cause chaos around many countries. When he awoken up from his rage, **Kuro** was traumatized by a sight that lead his mind to be broken and became crazy. In further arc, **Kuro** became the most evil and darkest being that ever existed in the alternate universes. **Kuro** will eat anything that seems "edible" and "delicious". **Kuro** does not think of anything other than eating and killing.

 **Kuro** 's phrase is the "Don't forget to smile" as a sign that his mind was broken by **Akame** and **Sukane** 's death.

* * *

 **Appearance:**

" _Has a look of an unimportant person, but he's more important than he wants us to know. But well, I'm pretty sure that he's a lady killer especially with that red hair and his calm demeanor. Xylia even has interest in him! Kuh! I'm so jealous!"_

- **Arms Dealer, Dante to the Clothier, James**

 **Kuro** usually wore a black hoodie, purple undershirt, a pair of black jeans and sneakers with a skull mask that made him looked really intimidating before the death of Akame and Sukane. He has the same facial features as **Drazu** before **Drazu** defeated **Moon** **Lord**. After **Drazu** defeated **Moon** **Lord** , **Kuro** has pale white hair combed back, his right eye is crimson-red and his left eye is dark-purple. His teeth are sharper and longer than **Drazu**.

In Apocalypse Arc, **Drazu** is safe to say that he has attractive features. He has a pair of black-onyx eyes, long, red and smooth hair that covered his left eye. After his sisters' death, he wore a black leather jacket, dark blue jeans and black boots.

In the New Earth Arc and Starbound Arc, he was more than 20 years old. He wore black unbuttoned jacket, dark grey shirt with Sakura's dog tag around his neck and simple black converse shoes. When getting out to battle, **Drazu** wore Apex armor uniform with white scarf.

In Terraria Arc, Tournament of Weapons Arc and War of Versions Arc, he looked younger, similar to when he was 18. **Drazu** wore black leather fingerless gloves, black cloak, dark grey undershirt, light brown trousers and black boots with red, white and black shoe laces and the dog tag **Sakura** gave around his neck. He also has the ring he bought for Sakura on his ring finger at his right hand hidden under the fingerless glove. When he was in full power, his clothes will be changed into blue-flamed armors with his right eyes glowed red and has wings that flaps like waving water. When **Drazu** is at peace, his eyes turned into leafy-green.

In the alternate after story; **A Saiyan's Journey in a Dungeon** , he looked like he was in his 20s same like he was back in Starbound Arc. His voice sounded a bit rough and matured. He is a bit taller than he was I Terraria and wore chromed-silver light armor with long black coat, chainmail with dark grey undershirt under it, black jean-like pants and black boots with some metal attached in certain parts. There is the dog tag **Sakura** gave strapped onto his right side of his waist.

In the alternate story to Starbound Arc; **The Weapon of the Black Blood** , he looked younger like he was in his 19 years old. His hair is a bit longer. He wore a scarf in a Shinobi fashion. He wore black fingerless gloves, black leather jacket left unzip, revealing **Sakura** 's black-framed dog tag, his right arm has light armors, dark blue jeans with metal belt and boots with metal strap at certain parts. He had the chained-great sword he used in Apocalypse Arc strapped on his back.

In Hebijo Academy, he wore the male uniform consist of black blazer with red trims and black pants. He unbuttoned his blazer and like his usual outfit style, he reveal **Sakura** 's black-framed dog tag.

 **Likes:**

He likes sweet & spicy and cats.

 **Dislikes:**

Needless wars, deaths and kill.

* * *

 **The History**

 **Of**

 **Drazu Azule & Tsukasa Kuro**

 **Before he was named Drazu Azule, he was actually a four-year old half-Japanese boy that was adopted into a Japanese family and was named Tsukasa Kuro. Kuro was not normal unlike any other normal boys, he cannot create facial expression, has no interest in female bodies, doesn't understand lust and had physical capabilities far beyond human. In truth, Kuro broken his Human Limiter and was stronger and far different than any humans existed in his real universe. However, at the age of 21, when he was going on in a trip to Panneibru in New Asia with his family to see a launching of a vehicle that allows Space Travel, a terrible accident happened.**

 **Panneibru was struck by an unknown virus that turns humans into undead that had Super Human capabilities. His father, Subaru and his mother, Akane was bitten due to the undead horde despite saving them from it. His sisters, Akame and Sukane, didn't know what to do until Kuro came into a conclusion. He must kill both of his parents and his parents didn't against it as they instead encouraged him. He promised them that he'll take care both Akame and Sukane. Akame and Sukane was disgusted and depressed by his decision, but came to understand it as they don't want to see their parents turning into a monster.**

 **After the terrible accident, the virus spread throughout Earth, killing millions of lives. Kuro, Akame and Sukane had to shelter in Panneibru since they had no flight to get into back to their home. They sheltered under a large bridge, completely safe from the undead because under the bridge was surrounded by water. Kuro was the one to get the foods and drinks for Akame and Sukane. Kuro had to go out at night to hunt for intelligent undead that only lurks around the darkness, Night Crawlers. These undead are not the normal undead, they're more intelligent and had quite keen senses.**

 **Kuro had to dispose of those that are near the place he and his sisters are sheltered in. In return, he always was injured in the morning. That concludes Kuro to find any flight vehicles to get out of Panneibru and headed in an empty island. After months passed by, Kuro found a jet in a military base. Kuro had visited many safe heavens, places that are protected from the Night Crawlers and the undead. He collected this information from a former soldier in Panneibru. He told his sisters and they all decided to leave Panneibru for good. Kuro had to lead them safely across the streets and the city to a private military base.**

 **Kuro, Akame and Sukane arrived at the military base hidden deep within a thick forest. However, someone called for their help through a radio. Kuro and his sisters came to their aid as quick as possible, but what called for help wasn't calling for help at all. It was bunch of smugglers, trying to take their things and tried to rape both Akame and Sukane. To both of his sisters' shock, Kuro killed the smugglers without any mercy and brutally rip their bodies apart while laughing manically even though they were dead. The most shocking is that he has expression made on his face.**

 **Kuro was snapped back from his intense violence and lead both of his sisters, who were frightened, to the military base. After getting in a jet, Kuro, with his experience in JSAF (Japan Special Air Force) training and his knowledge, he fly away with his sisters away from Panneibru. Unfortunately, the jet was shot down by a homing missiles from an anti-aircraft cannon and crashed down. Kuro was heavily injured from protecting Akame and Sukane, but thankfully, his sisters wasn't injured. They were caught by a group of people as they used Akame and Sukane as a hostage to force a weakened Kuro to follow them.**

 **They were brought to a laboratory for nasty experiments. Kuro protected both Akame and Sukane by being the only experiment. In doing so, Kuro was discovered to have immune to the virus. His white blood cells can engulf the virus cleanly without any side effects and his red blood cells has nucleus, which means he can recover from blood loss. However, his blood cannot be transferred to another person as the high chances of the exhilaration and shock from it can instantly kill the person.**

 **His feats are shown to be really high, his durability was the same as he survived from a hard-core plane crash with no metal scraps impaling him. Kuro was then was deducted to be an Ultra-Human. A human with capabilities far and far beyond even the Super Humans. He was used to further experiment in creating Ultra-Soldiers that obey any commands given without giving a thought of it. Therefore, he was named S.S (special subject) DR-47U.**

 **He was placed in Azure Section, where he met many other immunes. However, unlike him, they have a limit to how much they can intake the virus. In result, Kuro lived in days with killing kids or teenagers when they turned almost every month. But thanks to being an experiment, Akame and Sukane were safe from being an experiment. But he was wrong. One day, when they were having a gravitational field test, Akame and Sukane were used as experiments. Kuro was enraged and tried to save them, but they used his sisters as a shield, threatening him that they'll kill them if he protests.**

 **During the process, everything went fine and his sisters was alright. But, an accident occurred. They created a black hole smaller than a speck of a dust and it was sucking both Akame and Sukane in it. Kuro came to their aid and held on to them. But if he won't let go, he'll be pulled in too. Akame and Sukane let themselves go but not before they say their goodbyes to him and telling him to not forget to smile. After they got sucked in, the black hole disappeared after one of the scientists deactivated it through any scientific means.**

 **Traumatized by the death of his sisters, Kuro killed all the people in the laboratory, including the immunes. Not just he killed them, he also ate them alive. Kuro became insane and the only thing he knows is kill and eat. His killing and acts of cannibalism was spread through many cities to countries. That resulted him to turn even stronger than Ultra-Humans. Many militaries had tried to stop him, but he was too powerful to stop. After more than two years, Kuro finally woke up from his craziness and was traumatized again by a sight.**

 **He was grabbing intestines, babies' intestines and ate them like an animal. Kuro then, went blackout. He had gone into coma for months before a new personality was created from his bits of his memories and his traumas. This new personality called himself as Drazu Azule. Drazu came from his name as an S.S, DR-47U and Azule came from the section he was chose to stay in, Azure but he pronounced it in Japanese-style. The Tsukasa Kuro was still inside, but it was no more other than a monster that ate its own kind.**

 **Drazu ventured across the world, helping people that needed aid. After a year and more than six months later, Drazu met a half German, half Mexican and half Japanese woman, Reimson Sotalez Sakura. She was actually Kuro's childhood friend and had fallen in love with him ever since they were kids. She followed him wherever he goes. While following, they encountered a thug-looking survivor that tried to get his hands on their food rations. Sakura denied it and Drazu told her to kill him or not, he'll come back again and try to steal other people's ration.**

 **Sakura did what she was told as she thought that there was a high chance of him killing or injured people. However, after she killed the person, Drazu simply chuckled at her action. Drazu told her to be ready to embrace and accept reality. Drazu checked the person's pockets on his trousers and jackets and found a picture. He smiled and threw the picture to Sakura was she took a look at it. It was a picture of family with the man hugging his wife and son. Drazu smiled and said that the one she killed was a father that tried to find foods and drinks for his family to survive.**

 **Sakura was traumatized at what she'd done and always panicked when she grabbed a knife. Despite that, she still followed Drazu. While she was mad and angry at what Drazu had done, she came to accept him and loved Drazu than she was as she understood what Drazu was actually doing. As days, months and years goes by, Drazu came to appreciate her company and presence. Even though he showed many cruel, harsh and hurtful truths of reality, she still loved him. Despite many good men that loved her, she choose Drazu over all of them.**

 **Drazu, during passed months, came to fall for her and wanted to ask her for marriage. However, her father, Askovoc Jierta Felix, took her back to their home before he can even ask her. Drazu pursued her and tried to take her back. However, he discovered that her father was one of the scientist that are trying to create a space vehicle and one of the scientists that experimented Kuro. He left before the gravitational field test and one of the cruelest people he had ever met. Injecting the virus into a girl and see her turn which Kuro had to kill.**

 **Drazu took Sakura back but was stopped by an army. Felix needed her daughter's brain to develop technologies and that made Drazu sick. Drazu and Kuro fought in their consciousness. Kuro kept telling that Drazu can't protect Sakura and she'll be killed like how Akame and Sukane was killed. Kuro encouraged him to kill and becoming more like him, but Drazu denied it. He only disabled the army and did not killed them. He was aiming to kill Felix by thrusting his blade into his heart.**

 **However, Sakura stepped in and protected her father. Drazu's blade killed Sakura and he fell into another trauma. Before Sakura released her last breath, she told Drazu to continue living and gave him her dog tag she always kept. She finally released her last breath and Drazu pinned all the blame to Felix and tried to kill him. However, Felix proposed an offer, letting him sleep inside a Hibernation Pod created by the Forward Corps.**

 **Drazu asked him where it was and Felix blindly told him where. Drazu killed Felix brutally without any mercy. He dug a grave for Sakura and buried her. After that, he headed towards the Hibernation Pod. He slept for many, many and many years before waking up to find that human race survived the Virus. Apparently, he sleep in that Hibernation Pod for more than 3000 years making him 3739 years old. He was awoke by four women; Eliza Dwellworth, Diane Cerkas, Sugubashi Mako and Hakase Jubei.**

 **During his sleep, people of Forward Corps was still making the Space Travel possible as it could save humanity from extinction. For years they've worked in it, they finally able to create a space vehicle without much of a problem to use. They've created one in Panneibru, but that one was trapped and perhaps was destroyed there. They created a big space ship, carrying good people in it. They left Earth and headed towards another Earth-like planet. Unbeknownst to them, they were also carrying a Hibernation Pod where Drazu was in because Felix was used to working with them.**

 **All the people who were carried, then were put in Hibernation Pods as the trip to the new Earth will take a really, really, really long time. The human's advancement and evolution took for a better, they started to explore the universe, finding intelligent races much like them. Many decades passed by and humans become a really positive and optimistic creatures of all beings in the universe, having known for their discovery of other races and united them together.**

 **However, there are still humans that are opposed to unite together with other races, claiming that humans are far better than any beings. Eventually, some of the humans were up to no good. They stole space ships and are planning a revolution, as well as showing superiority among the races. For after 1500 years, humans learnt the secret of the universe; The Cultivator and the Ruins. Both of these beings have their own roles in this universe with Cultivator being the balancer and the Ruins being the destruction.**

 **Humans who are oppose to the humans that tried to unite various races together, had planned many bad things. The even had to experiment to create a living weapon. Another 500 years had passed and the four women, Eliza, Diane, Mako and Jubei were given a mission to lead armies to comprehend the humans that are opposing or destroy them if they somehow did not give up. The battle between humans have caused destruction through some planets as it took about 4 years to finish things up.**

 **While some of the humans had escaped, the humans who aren't oppose to unite all captured their base and most of their associates. The four women was asked to check the living weapon base and see if there's anything dangerous. However, to their horror, many of the experiments died and dispose like a useless trash. It crushed their hopes of finding survivors until they came into one, special room. The room was dubbed "Humans' Destruction" and there was a hibernation pod.**

 **Inside it, was a red-head man named Drazu Azule. He was taken by the humans since he was undiscovered and was still in his hibernation pod unlike other humans. They experimented on him, or at least tried to. Drazu was already a living weapon, having a raw strength to obliterate planets. All they can do right now, is implemented a mind control device. But it was all proved useless as he can't be dissect or pierce through since his skin was too thick and hard than he was when he was an Ultra-Human.**

 **Drazu then became one of the students in Terrene Protectorate Academy in the New Earth. After 3 years' worth, Drazu graduated from it and became a Terrene Protectorate. Mako and Eliza was attending the graduation to see Drazu graduate since he was like a brother figure to them. But nothing was ever that easy. The Earth was attacked by the Ruins. Drazu took one of the Matter Manipulator, as per request from the Apex that gave a speech. Mako, Eliza and Drazu met with Diane and Jubei somewhere on their way to the spacecraft station. They successfully escaped the Ruins but the new Earth was destroyed.**

 **Drazu set his goal to destroy Ruins for what it did to Earth. Drazu collected the Ancient Pieces from each race and united all the seven races with the help of Eliza, Diane, Mako and Jubei. Ancient Pieces was bestowed by the Cultivator to each races. On his way to destroy Ruins, he encountered many troubles. One of them is that Felix's descendant was one of the people that are also oppose to unite. Drazu still drove himself harder to collect all the Ancient Pieces. Once he did, he went through the Ancient Gate of Ruins.**

 **Drazu was heavily injured on his way to the heart of the Ruins. After he arrived, he fought against Felix's descendant and won. He fought Ruins and destroyed the heart. However, the Ruins was intelligent creature so it won't die without bringing anything with him. It self-destruct and Drazu used his Matter Manipulator to estimate the explosion. The self-destruct can explode a galaxy and Drazu couldn't risk more lives. Drazu used up all of his energy inside of him to minimize the destructive capability and caught up in the explosion, dying in the process.**

 **His death, while causing a devastation to the four women he travelled with, had also became a legend to the Terrene Protectorate and was named "Red Saviour". After his sacrifice, Eliza became a teacher at the Terrene Protectorate Academy, Diane became a martial artist that travelled around the universe to fight, Mako retired and lived her life as an unmarried women like the rest and Jubei taught spacecraft anatomy with Eliza. Eventually, Drazu became statues that can be seen almost everywhere. But the most special statue was where he was fighting Ruins with Cultivator beside him.**

 **His life ended with him becoming a legend.**

 **However, his job hasn't finish at all. Once he died, he met with the Cultivator. He discuss with the Cultivator about something really important. The alternate universes were under the rule of an ultimately powerful being. The Celestial God, Moon Lord. The alternate universes' Celestial Lords wasn't able to even hurt it let alone beat it. Thus, it was called the Celestial God. Drazu was transported to an alternate universe where Moon Lord currently resides in using the every last bits of Cultivator's power.**

 **Drazu was reborn as a Terrarian, a special Earthling. He woke up in what seemed to be planet Earth, but it was called Terraria for certain reasons. Terraria was the biggest planet and had the size to dwarf galaxies across the alternate universes, making him being powerful than Super-human on that planet due to gravity. He met two people, Marianna and Andrew. Marianna was also a Terrarian that drifted off to the island they was in because of a storm when she used her small paddle boat to travel. She had almost the same facial features as Sakura, only with her hair being purple and her eyes being pink. Andrew was bit different, he claimed that he was a Guide and was already on the island like Drazu. Drazu, Marianna and Andrew survive on the island alone.**

 **The first night didn't went smooth as hordes of Zombies and Demon Eyes attacked them. Drazu had died because of it. Thankfully, he can be revived. However, unlike S-core Terrarians, a Terrarian that can revive by using money, he was what called to be a Celestial Terrarian. Celestial Terrarian was a prophecy predicted by the one of the gods of Terraria, Goddess of the Oracle, Ferika. The prophecy had foretold about a Terrarian that have the ability to change themselves into anything if they drink the beings' blood.**

 **However, Celestial Terrarian is only one and no other Celestial Terrarian can be born. In result, Drazu is the only kind left on Terraria. Being a Celestial Terrarian also carried an enormous power that will bring the gods to fall in horrible fate if angered. It is also born to be the most evil creature existed in the alternate universes. They happened to talk about the long lost Tsukasa Kuro, who wasn't himself anymore. Kuro had tried to take over his body back from Drazu but proved to be futile.**

 **The Celestial Terrarian is also a being that can bring apocalypse anywhere he goes and anytime it wants. He was dubbed "The Walking Apocalypse". However, Kuro was trapped in his body having locked up inside. Drazu survived and dig through the surface into caves, from granite to marble. He had also gain many beings inside of his body and can transform into anything he has. He successfully killed the Eye of Cthulhu but died twice against it. He walked through the lands of Crimson and Corrupt to battle against their conquerors, Brain of Cthulhu and Eater of Worlds.**

 **Having defeated both, Drazu went to the Forbidden Dungeons of Gods and challenged Skeletron. Barely survived against the Skeletron, Drazu entered deep into the Forbidden Dungeons of Gods and found weapons and other useful equipment. He had also found Muramasa, a blade forged with a Demon and a powerful magical ore made by a Japanese woman. After that, Drazu didn't know what to do and just dig down deeper into the surface.**

 **As the temperature was getting hotter, Drazu slipped down and avoid a death by swimming in a pool of magma. He found himself in the Underworld, or in other words, Hell. Drazu mined the Hellstone Ores and got himself some Obsidians. He crafted a full armor and a large blade named Fiery Greatsword using pure Hellstone and Obsidians. He then created another two blades, Blade of Grass and the Light's Bane. He combined the four blades, Muramasa, Fiery Greatsword, Blade of Grass and Light's Bane into one ultimate weapon; the Night's Edge.**

 **Drazu was questioned by one of the Demons inside the Underworld about his power and that he can't defeat the Demon Lords and Satans. He eventually challenged all of the Demon Lords and Satans, resulting him dying more than 5 times. After killing all of the Demon Lords and Satans, he was faced by a powerful being that was called Demon God. Drazu took in for the worse and died 12 times before finally killing the Demon God and receive the power of Demon God, Gates of Torture.**

 **He came back into his home only to receive a news about something.** **He was told about the Wall of Flesh, a being that acts as a barrier to the souls of Light and Dark. Marianna was out and get some materials to get stronger like Drazu while he was making houses for other people that happened to drift into the island. Andrew told him that he must first get the Guide Voodoo Doll from Voodoo Demons. However, Andrew have to sacrifice himself to summon the Wall of Flesh which Drazu quickly disagree.**

 **But, someone else had gotten the Guide Voodoo Doll and thrown it into the magma of Hell.**

 **Drazu quickly fought against the Wall of Flesh and died couple of times before killing it. In doing so, Drazu had released the Souls of Light and the Souls of Night. The world had taken in for the worse as Crimson and Corruption are starting to spread, along with the Hollow. Drazu protected his home and Marianna from becoming evil. Marianna heard the news about Andrew killed by someone and was really depressed, as well as enraged. She drove herself into great length. However, a new guide came to the land but was a woman named Andie, a twin of Andrew's.**

 **Drazu had also did his best to become really strong. He defeated the Destroyer, the Twins and the Skeletron Prime. He went to the seas to actually fish using a Truffle Worm and accidentally defeated the monster of 666, Duke Fishron. He destroyed Betsy the Dragon that came from an alternate universe and obliterate the Old One's Army as they had never stood a chance. Drazu conquered both Pumpkin Moon and the Frost Moon. He ventured through the jungles and fought against Plantera, a powerful God-eating Monster that dwells in the jungle.**

 **Killing it made Drazu wanted to go to the Forbidden Dungeon of Gods for a visit, only to find some skeletons was stronger and was heavily armed.** **He got many weapons including the Paladin's Hammer, a hammer that can only be wield by something that conquered it. Drazu killed millions of goblins that are trying to conquer his home. After what happened, Drazu doesn't know what to do. However, when he killed Plantera and receive a key, he felt that there's something not complete about the jungle and decided to venture it. Before he can, he bumped into Marianna, who was also doing her own thing.**

 **She asked what Drazu was going to do and she wanted to follow. They decided to go for a hunt together. After many days of searching, they stumbled into what seemed to be a temple. The Lihzahrd Temple, a temple where creatures known as Lihzahrd had reside. The Lihzahrds are highly intelligent creatures. They are also vicious. Drazu remembered the key he got from killing Plantera and used it to unlock the gates to the Lihzahrd. It opened up and they ventured deep inside.**

 **Drazu and Marianna raided the temple and found some stuff, a fragment of a tablet and Lihzahrd Power Cells. Marianna accidently put the Lihzahrd Power Cell into the Lihzahrd Altar. It summoned the Artificial God the Lihzahrd created, the Golem. Both Drazu and Marianna worked together to defeat it and they won. Marianna, who fell for him a long time ago, confessed her feelings to Drazu, much to his shock. However, Drazu didn't want reply. They've gone back before Drazu was disturbed by a weird feeling.**

 **Nothing to do after months, Drazu walked through the island. To his surprise, Drazu met people in blue hood bowing to a tablet as if it was all-powerful and godly-like outside of the Forbidden Dungeons of Gods. Drazu ignored it and went back. The next day, Solar Eclipse was happening and many creatures from legends such as Vampires and the Frankenstein came as armies and attacked Drazu's home. Drazu and Marinna fend them off, killing every last one of them. Drazu found Broken Hero Swords and grabbed the Death Scythe.**

 **Drazu forged his Night's Edge that became useless after fighting against the Wall of Flesh and it became far powerful. The True Night's Edge. Drazu also created the Excalibur and use it occasionally. He came across a Dracula and they fought with Drazu winning. The Dracula happens to be a woman named Vladina Tepes. Instead of becoming enemies, they became friends. Vladina had fallen for Drazu after he defeated her and decided to make Drazu her groom.**

 **Constantly, Vladina always fought with Marianna for Drazu's attention.**

 **After another day of hearing arguments through his home's hallway, Drazu gone outside to get some air. However, Drazu was detected by an object that came from outer space. Before he can catch it, the object went outside with flickering red lights. To his shock, Terraria was invaded by Martians and Drazu fought them off. The Terraria was safe and Drazu had scared the Martians back to their planets. Drazu decided to take a stroll to the Forbidden Dungeon of Gods and messed with the cultists that was praising their so-called gods.**

 **However, they fought back aggressively, aiming to kill him. Drazu had to kill them all. An Ancient Cultist appeared, took the tablet's power and use it against him. Drazu was struggling against the Ancient Cultist and barely won. It reminded him of a nostalgia. Killing the Ancient Cultist had made the four kinds of Celestial Creatures to invade Earth. Drazu and Marianna destroyed each Celestial Pillar and they won. As they celebrated, Drazu was getting dizzier as the seconds passed. After Marianna left, the objective he was tasked appeared before his eyes.**

 **The Moon Lord was his next opponent.**

 **Drazu had to fly out to the space to avoid any damages to the Terraria. The battle was astonishing, many planets and galaxies had destroyed because of their battle. The battle even tore through dimensions and alternate universes. Drazu died almost 15 times but he kept fighting. Drazu killed the Moon Lord by plunging his True Night's Edge into its heart more than a few hundred times. After killing the Moon Lord, Drazu absorbed all the Crimson and Corruption of Terraria and became a powerful abomination, thus getting the name of both "Celestial Hero" and "Indescribable Monstrous Human".**

 **Kuro had absorbed the Crimson and Corruption so that he was powerful enough to take his body. However, he can only take his body if Drazu died. Years gone passed by and youth of all Drazu, Marianna and Vladina hadn't faded. Drazu decided to travel all around the world, seeing its wonders. He forged his Excalibur with the Broken Hero Sword. He combined both True Excalibur and True Night's Edge into an ultimate blade, Terra Blade.**

 **He travelled into a land where many races gone, the Heaves.**

 **A miracle happened, he found both his sisters, Akame and Sukane, worked as hostess in a bar.**

 **They also had become Terrarians and their youth hasn't faded too. The black hole that sucked them happens to take them to Terraria. Drazu took them home, he tried to. They still wanted to work here because they owe their lives to the owner of the bar. Drazu build a private portal for them to teleport to his home if they ever wanted to. Vladina had taken a liking towards Akame and she invited her to her flying mechanical castle. However, an army of priests invaded the castle and took Akame as a prisoner. They founded out the Akame can use magic and that she was acquainted with the Dracula.**

 **They condemned her and killed her by burning her.**

 **Drazu heard the news from Vladina. Enraged and outraged, he set out to kill all of those who decided to burn Akame alive. As all the people were killed, the last was the leader of the priests who protested Drazu that he didn't killed her just because she was a witch, but it was the Christian God's orders. Drazu's emotion took for the worst as he devoured the priest and hunted for the gods. He killed many gods from mythologies and fulfilled the prophecy that the Goddess of the Oracle, Ferika had predicted. He also gained the title "The Fall of the Gods".**

 **Drazu revived Akame back by kissing her. The power he got, "True Love Kiss" was a kiss that has healing and reviving properties. After the unfortunate prophecy, he continued to go on in a journey of travelling around the world. When he finished the journey, Drazu had relaxed back in his home, sitting on a chair while drinking coffee. The peace is what Drazu had always wanted all along. A reward for his sufferings and the things he had lost in the past, was peace. Drazu didn't retired from fighting ever, but he simply wanted peace for once in a while. Marianna asked him what he was going to do next.**

 **Drazu replied that he was going to visit the other alternate universes and see if he has another chance at getting a normal life.**

 **In the "Weapon of the Black Blood" an alternate timeline to Starbound Arc, Drazu was thrown into a portal before Eliza, Diane, Mako and Jubei can find him and was transported into a different universe. He became the only male student of Hebijo Clandestine Academy and was the one to instruct the Neo-Hebijo Elites, Miyabi, Imu, Murasaki, Ryobi and Ryona. He sets as someone that wasn't supposed to "exist" in that universe and thus, creating an alternate timeline.**

 **This timeline was created when Drazu (War of Versions Arc) used the Chrowno Time.**

 **In the "A Saiyan's Journey in a Dungeon" an alternate continuation of the story, Drazu gone to an alternate universe in Earth that was completely different that he had expected. Instead of having a modern day, this one was completely focus on old day. He arrived in a continent called Orario and he started to collect more information and traveled around this Earth-like planet. He had also find out that the gravity here was really weak compared to Terraria. He had ventured across many lands, collecting information and help people who needed it.**

 **After having known to this Earth, Drazu decided to have his normal life by living in the woods at the Zompiti, a continent known for its heavy nature growth. There were only villages on the continent because people there conserve the environment. A few months passed by and Drazu enjoyed his normal life in peace. However, something crash landed near his small house. Drazu found a boy at the age of five with some familiar clothes that he'd seen in Japan at his very old Earth.**

 **The boy, whom he called himself as Son Goku, doesn't remembered anything other than his name and his grandfather, Son Gohan. Drazu raised Son Goku as his son and referred to him as "Musuko" means son in Japanese since Goku spoke Japanese language. After more than eight years, Drazu was called by a friend from the continent where he first arrived, Orario. Another adventure begins with Goku following Drazu.**

 **In the canon continuation story, Drazu was trying to open a portal to another alternate universe, only to be called upon in a really weird tournament. The tournament was for the title of being a Weapon Master amongst people in all of alternate universes. The tournament was called the Tournament of Weapons. Drazu joined as many warriors from all alternate universes came and fought with their mastery in weapons. Albeit, he was holding back a lot as he want to have fun.**

 **Drazu fought with many contestants using weapons from the selections due to the rule of do not use weapons from respective universes and won against all of them. Eventually, he was in the finals against a woman named Kirsha. Like him, she was using many kinds of weapons but Drazu's knowledge about weapons lets him dodge all of her attacks. However, she had also dodge many of his attacks which led him to use his first and the last weapon. His great sword that has chains helping him to fix range problem.**

 **Although Kirsha was hit many times, she was able to analyze the weapon and successfully flung the weapon away. As she thought she was winning, Drazu used his last resort weapon, his fists. Kirsha was shocked and confused by his mastery in martial arts and got hit every time. She lost to him when Drazu shot his Sixth Bud Palm at her midsection. Although winning, he didn't won the title of being a Weapon Master. Instead, all the contestants that entered was the one to have gained the title.**

 **Drazu, on the other hand, earned the title of "Weapon God". The one who have set up this tournament revealed that Drazu was the one to have defeated the alternate universes threat, Celestial God Moon Lord. The contestants including Kirsha came to conclusion that Drazu will win the tournament no matter what. Drazu was uncomfortable by that statement and just went back to his universe.**

 **After a few weeks after the tournament, while he was setting up the near-complete portal, he was forcefully teleported from his universe into the Center of Time. Here, he was called because a threat to all timelines, alternate timelines and dimensions was awakened. Drazu meet many versions of himself here, including his opposite counterpart, Drazuka. Although she was far weaker, she had weapons not far different from his. While Drazu noticed that Drazuka had a sudden affection for him, but he chooses to ignore it.**

 **The threat was unrevealed and was still mysterious to all of Drazu's version. Draz Von Scwartz, a version of Drazu that was a legend of being a Knight Mage, tried to challenge for the strongest of all of them. Many had seen Draz's display of speed and strength beforehand and had doubts whether they can defeat him or not. However, Lady Drazile Hampton, a Witch version of Drazu, came and fought him. She lost against him easily due to Draz's magic resistance and magic mastery.**

 **Drazuka, annoyed that Draz was being arrogant and egoistical, tried to stop him from further challenging and fought him. She was almost win but Draz used his trump card of summoning an Excalibur and defeated her. Drazu stepped in and told Draz to stop doing something that is not worth in such a crucial time, but instead, Draz attacked him. Drazu only showed his Ki flare and Mana burst which scared Draz and made him asked whether Drazu was a Human or not.**

 **Drazu replied that if he were to make his timeline to be in peace, he had to become a monster. This caused many versions of Drazu show their respect and followed his lead. Drazu split versions of himself in quarters and started to search for threat. After searching for so long, Drazile found the threat. They were defeated easily and many reinforcements came but also defeated, including Draz. Drazu came, only to see that the threat to them, was Tsukasa Kuro.**

 **All of his version was confused on how he knows it and Kuro revealed that he was in a timeline where Drazu was defeated and taken his body including all of his powers. Drazu fought against Kuro in an equal footing and the battle wasn't going anywhere. All of Drazu's version used their Magic, Jutsu and Ki to attack Kuro at the same time, but Drazu used this opportunity to use the Chrowno Time Ability to summon a future version of him.**

 **However, in doing so, his timeline is now altered. The Future Drazu revealed his power and defeated Kuro. After seeing Future Drazu's power, the present Drazu learnt it and became the strongest of many versions of himself thus, earning the title "Strongest of Versions". Future Drazu told Drazu that he had an adoptive son named Son Goku. Drazu was confused but ignores it and instead ask Future Drazu if there was a timeline where Sakura still lived.**

 **Even before Drazu can finish his words, Future Drazu continued his words and smiled, saying that they thought of the same thing. Future Drazu replied by saying that it is entirely possible, before returning back into his timeline. After the threat was gone, Drazu and all the versions of himself went back to their respective timelines and dimensions. However, Drazuka managed to use a powerful spell she learnt from seeing Drazu's Chrowno Time Ability and visit Drazu frequently.**

 **It was revealed that her sudden affection for Drazu was because she had a little brother that looked like Drazu a lot but died because of the monsters in her universe. Drazu granted her the permission to visit him frequently.**

 **After the fiasco he had involved in, Drazu finishes his portal to alternate universes and thought for a second. Marianna, Vladina, Akame, Sukane, Andie and Drazu asked what he was doing. He simply gave a smile and placed a chair beside his portal to relax, saying that he was just readying himself before he travel.**

 **-The End-**

 **The History**

 **Of**

 **Drazu Azule & Tsukasa Kuro**

* * *

 **Trivia**

 **Kuro was a half-Japanese and other half remains unknown.**

 **He was an orphan, before he was adopted to the Tsukasas.**

 **His sisters, both Akame and Sukane loved Kuro more than just a sibling and that lead them having a case of bro-con (Brother Complex).**

 **Kuro and Drazu are two different people with Drazu being neutral and Kuro being the evil. But both have the same memories only with different feelings towards whom they know.**

 **Drazu's name came from his code when he was a special subject; DR-47U and Azule came from the section he was placed in, the Azure Section and he changed it into Azule for unknown reasons.**

 **Drazu is good at three subjects: Mathematics, Science and English.**

 **When Kuro was 7 years old, cats always went and purr to him whenever he is close to them and eventually, both Drazu and Kuro developed a liking to cats.**

 **He likes sweet and spicy because he read that girls are made out of sweet, spice and everything nice.**

 **Kuro had gone insane and crazy as far as killing and eating is the only thing he knows and "Don't forget to smile" was the words he kept repeating during his slaughter due to Akame and Sukane kept reminding him of that even when they said their goodbyes.**

 **Kuro was a bit intelligent when Drazu absorbed all the Crimson and Corruption on all of Terraria.**

 **Drazu can speak three languages, English, Japanese and Russian but he always used English as his main in the Old Earth, New Earth and Terraria.**

 **Drazu, unlike other protagonists, he wasn't dense as he can realize someone else's feelings just by observation.**

 **He is actually older than 3000 years old despite his appearance.**

 **Drazu actually wanted peace for a while as he want to take a bit long break to relax having hearing no troubles coming.**

 **Drazu wanted to feel a normal life as his and Kuro's was taken away.**

 **Drazu love to preserve the greenery of nature as him absorbing all the Crimson and Corruption to keep Terraria clean and used Clentaminator to clear out the Hollows.**

 **Drazu was a pure and kind hearted person but Kuro's negative emotions made him neutral.**

 **Drazu gained many nicknames, the famous ones are; The Walking Apocalypse, The Fall of the Gods, Celestial Hero and Indescribable Monstrous.**

 **Drazu also gained many passive abilities and the True Love's Kiss is one of them.**

 **Even though Kuro saw that both Akame and Sukane are still alive, he didn't change and just became the monster he always was.**

 **Drazu actually was married before, to all Eliza Dwellworth, Diane Cerkas, Sugubashi Mako and Hakase Jubei because of how "bond" is important in teamwork as he and the other women didn't actually care.**

 **Drazu became the most powerful being in the alternate universes ever since he defeated Moon Lord, the Celestial God.**

 **Drazu loved Sakura and he admitted that she was his first love. Even though he realizes the obvious feelings from the females and the confession from Marianna and Vladina, he refused to answer as he didn't want what happened to Sakura happen to them too.**

 **He still kept the dog tag Sakura gave him and wore it as a good luck accessory.**

 **Drazu was planning on getting a normal life when the Terraria Arc ends.**

 **He was dubbed "Weapon God" after the Tournament of Weapon Arc ends.**

 **After Future Drazu destroyed alternate timeline's Tsukasa Kuro, Drazu's course of timeline is now altered.**

 **Drazu became the strongest of many of his versions.**

 **Drazu was frequently visited by Drazuka, an opposite version of himself.**

 **Drazu's other alternate dimension counterpart was also Drazuka's little brother, Ruzam.**

 **He successfully opens a portal to alternate universes and only sit on a chair to relax as a preparation.**

* * *

Feats:

 **Drazu had strength prowess, having enough strength to carry over 10000 Stars and have a striking feat that destroyed many galaxies during his fight against Moon Lord. He can move and react to massively-faster-than-light movements as he was over trillions of times faster than light. Drazu also had a really great durability, surviving Moon Lord's punches that had the force of multi-galaxy striking feat. Having training for more than just decades, he learnt several of powers.**

Strength weight lifting-Base: **Can lift more than 10000 Stars**

Striking Strength-Base: **Multi-galaxy level**

Durability: **Multi-galaxy level**

Travel Speed-Base: **Massively Faster than light**

Combat Speed-Base: **Massively** **Faster than light**

Destructive Capability-Base: **Multi-galaxy level ++**

Power Level: **50,000,000,000,000**

Most Use Weapons: **True Night's Edge & True Excalibur, Terra Blade**

Last Resort Weapons: **Starwrath and Meowmere**

Intelligent: **Above Average**

Powers:

 **Drazu had many kinds of power depending on what beings he possess. His fate as a Celestial Terrarian, is making him able to become anything just by drinking the blood of other creatures and beings. The ones he always used, is Medusa, Midas's Touch and Vampires. He combined both Medusa's Penetrating gaze and Midas's Golden Touch which enables him to turn anything into pure gold by staring their eyes. Vampires had the ability to use blood as their powers and Drazu used this power to regain his health back by drinking blood.**

 **Drazu can use magic and had many spells learnt.**

 **As a last resort, he will use Chrowno Time Ability to completely control time and use it, either stop and more to defeat his enemy.**

Ability:

 **Super Regeneration: Can heal his injuries almost instantly and grew his lost limbs almost immediately.**

 **Quadruple Jump: Gives the ability to jump on the air for four times.**

 **Teleportation: Able to teleport him at a certain distance.**

 **True Love Kiss: A kiss that can heal and revive someone** _ **of**_ **opposite gender.**

 **Flight: He can fly and travel at high speeds. He uses wings or any type of flying mechanics.**

 **Ki Manipulation: He can use Ki (his life force) and use it in battles. Learnt this when he was visiting the Hyoltl, one of the Seven Races that has a fond of Japanese Culture.**

 **Blood Move: Drazu can use his blood to reattach his lost limbs. Used this when he became a Vampire.**

 **Mastery of Weapons: He can use any types of weapon without problems.**

 **Mastery of Combats: An ability to see through movements with weapons or hand-to hand and acts that often gave him quite the advantage against other opponents.**

 **Arsenal Pocket Dimension: The ability to keep his things in his spacious pockets without getting weighted. This is the advantages of becoming a Terrarian.**

 **CCG (Calculating-Chances-Gaze): This was used to calculate the chances of his moves being able to lend hits or the opponents' move of being able to dodge or evade it. He always had this even before the apocalypse in Old Earth.**

 **Gates of Torture: Drazu can open his version of Hell using a special short sword that acts as a key and dragged people who deemed worthy of being its victim. He created this when he killed the Demon God in Underworld.**

 **Chrowno Time: The ability to control time. However, this has a great price and can cause imbalance between many timelines and alter them. He use this as a last resort.**

Passives:

 **Ultimate Builder: Enables him to create anything that can't be affect by the normal law of physics.**

 **Ultimate Senses: This will allow him to sense almost anything, danger, presence, lives and more.**

 **Intimidating aura: This lowers his opponents' attack though only work to certain people.**

 **Ankh's Good Will: This grants the ultimate immunity to many de-buffs.**

 **Reflecto Char: The passive to deflect charms and seducing actions.**

 **Immortal: He cannot die of age.**

 **Unlimited Reincarnations: He can die, but he'll get reincarnated into a new and same body but will lose money as a side effect.**

 **All Seeing Eye: This lets him see through solid blocks, ores, treasures and more.**


	2. Chapter 01

**The Awaited Rebirth**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:**

 **I do not own Starbound, Terraria, C3 and Highschool DxD. They are owned by their respective owners. The only things I own are my OC(s) and the story.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

" **Who exactly am I?** **"**

* * *

Some say that a school is where you spend your "youth". Such a thing is pretty much stupid to me. How about spending your "youth" relatively alone? Like that guy over the-

"Oi, what you lookin' at, huh?"

Oops.

Looks like I stared at him too much.

"Nothing." I replied and proceeded to walk away from that guy.

Not like I want to look for a fight. I'm not a troublesome kid and I intent to stay away from troubles. Walking through the hallway, I heard some yelling….particularly, a girl's yelling. Wait, rather, girls' yelling. I know what it's about.

"Come back here, you perverts!"

"No way in the hell I would do that!" A boy yelled back.

I looked further in front of the hallway and saw a brown-haired boy running towards my direction. Damn, and here, like, I said about not getting into troubles. Said boy saw me and his face showed relieved expression.

"He's not going to learn, is he?" I let out a sigh as the brown-haired boy arrived and hid behind me. "First, Kendo Club. Now, Tennis Club? Really Issei?"

"H-Hey! Like you can blame me for seeing the Heaven of Boobs!" Issei replied, still cowering behind me as the Teenis Club's girls arrived and stopped, glaring at the perverted brunette behind me. "Shit, here they come…"

"You coward! Hiding behind Tsukasa-kun!" One of the Tennis girls said, giving a death glare at Issei.

"Yeah, you coward." I whispered at Issei.

"Give me a break!" He said back with his eyes trailed around the girls of Tennis Club, their clothes are inappropriately worn due to the rush of chasing down the Perverted Trio, showing some curves and skins.

"Yeah, I'll give you a break." I moved away from Issei and gestured my hands at him, which left him to be flabbergasted. "Girls, he's all yours."

"W-What!?" The girls smiled at me and gave a sinister smile at Issei as he immediately made a run for it. "Kuro, you traitor!" He yelled at a distance and the Tennis Club chased for him.

A girl was left behind and she gave me a bow. "Thanks, Tsukasa-kun! You are my Hero!" She said to me before she followed her companions.

Hero, huh?

I don't like heroes. I'm not some brat and hero is not my thing. If I were to save people, it's because that it was a right thing to do. Not because I want to be a hero and a spotlight that all people knows, no. I prefer to have peace and silence over fame any time. I prefer to do the best thing over the right and the wrong. Wait…

Why the hell am I saying these things?

Ugh, whatever.

Walking over a board filled with ads like joining clubs and food promotions, I arrived at my class. Class 2-B, a relatively normal class unlike the others. The class filled with normal peoples, no celebrity or outstanding individuals. However, the one that made this class a bit special is….me. I do not know why, but I'm sure it's because of my appearance. On top of it, I'm good at Mathematics, Science, English Language and Japanese Literature for some reason.

Though, in return to have those qualities, I have some kind of….disorder. Sometimes, I see people before me brutally killed and hear screams, painful, suffering and agony screams. I hear the sounds of chains and sounds of ripping meat and fleshes which made me cringed. However, during the years of hearing and experiencing it, I became used to it and not bothered by anything. In fact, the screams and visions disappeared. It was at the time when I met Hyoudou Issei and Shidou Irina, my childhood friends when I was 10.

Heh, dense Issei didn't realized Irina's feelings towards him. I found it amusing, though.

I sat on my seat beside the windows to my left and feel the nice wind blowing in. My classmates are doing their usual own things, chatting, typing and laughing. Issei probably got his ass handed by the Tennis Club already. I don't know what happened to him during the years I've left him alone, but it certainly changed him drastically. Believe me, Issei was an innocent, cute little boy when I got to meet him during our childhood days and Irina took a liking to that.

It was probably his perverted friends' influence that brought him like this. I look outside, seeing some students scatter around the fields, and the infamous Mascot of the Kuoh Academy, Toujou Koneko sitting on the grass while nibbling away her lunch like a cat. I found her actions to be cute since I have a tendencies for cats.

Yup, Neko-chan Kawaii!

Hmm….I think I should call her Shironeko.

Nah.

That would result in getting my ass kicked.

Oh, yeah. I forgot. Issei got a girlfriend, didn't he? Amano Yuuma, was it? I think that's her name. But I got to say, she's quite beautiful and astounding. I heard from Issei that she was in Art Club and that she was good at it. I was really surprised when I saw such a girl was standing beside Issei, laughing. Issei proudly showed his girlfriend at his perverted buddies and they cursed him, calling him a traitor to which Issei didn't care and gave a smug.

While Issei getting a girlfriend is good and all….but I can't shake the feeling that Amano-san was…..different than everyone thinks she is. I felt this cold malice that made me….want to kill her? It's really stupid and dangerous for me to think of that but…I don't know. It's just…this feeling is completely foreign to me and yet…it feels familiar.

"Hey, Kuro."

Shaking my head off the thoughts, I heard someone tapping my table. Turning away from the window, I was greeted with a beautiful violet hair tied in pony tail with two red-brown eyes. Ah, the class representative.

"Hm? Is something wrong, Kirika?" I asked and got a smile from her.

Ueno Kirika is a classmate that has been with me since my second year in middle school. We've been together, helping each other and while it's a bit embarrassing for me to say this, but we established a good friendship. Well, we're best friends to put it simply. We know each other's lives, we know our favorites and preferences, we know each other's addresses and many more. Also, we call each other in a first name basis.

So, yes. We're really close.

Though, we did fought and argued with each other but we made up. A good friendship must have hard times and we must stood still, bracing for the impact together.

Ah, we also always test our skills in cooking with me winning every time.

She always make a big deal with it, though.

"Here for another 'Food Fight'?" I asked as I took out my lunchbox.

It's a little bit late because I went to toilet earlier but we still got lots of time. She smirked and placed down her lunchbox. I snap my finger and then two people came at my table.

"Let's do it!" Kirika said with confidence.

"What's this, what's this? Another battle?" A short yellow -haired girl asked with excitement. Her name is Sukarotaba Ayase.

"It seems so." A boy with brown hair came. His name is Kyoutaro Tobe. "You two always does."

"I don't know if I win this time. I was rushing since I woke up late and quickly making breakfast for Nee-san." Kirika smirked and her eyes gestured "chance!".

"It seems this'll be my advantage!"

How can she be so confident?

* * *

"Kuro wins!" Tobe said as he raised my hand.

"H-How can this be…?" Kirika was on her knees, her hands supporting her as she stared at the ground dejectedly. "I lost….again…"

What's with her and this food contest…?

"You're just making a big deal of it." I replied with a shrug, although really confused on how even when I clearly had no time to make something exquisite could win this food contest.

"You were rushing and yet, you made this amazing lunch!" She said, taking a bite of my lunch. "To think that you used steamed chicken in a rolled rice with mayonnaise….looks like I have more to learn."

There she goes again. After this, I'm sure she'll challenge me again.

"Kuro! Tomorrow, I _will_ defeat you!" Kirika declared as she took her lunchbox and went back to her seat. But, not before taking another bite of my lunch.

I sweat-dropped at her action before proceeding in eating my lunch. Though, the two taster are still with me, giving me mischievous smiles. Seems like Ayase and Tobe would like another taste of my lunch. Meh, sharing is caring. Plus, I'm not really hungry anyway.

The school went by faster than some lazy and unmotivated students had expected. That goes to me too. I felt like something big is going to happen but I shrugged it off. What kind of big event is going to happen to a peace and silent-loving guy like me? Oh, shit…

Hope I didn't jinx that.

Packing my things, I went to the "Go-Home Club", which literally means I'm going home. Don't wanna waste my time on something that doesn't benefit me and cliché things like clubs. Gotta go home and cook something for Nee-san. I hope that she satisfied with the lunch I made…

I went out of my class, through the hallways, then to the shoe lockers. Changing my shoes, I continued my journey and went to the gates. Just as I was out of the school, someone called me.

"Wait! Kuro!"

I turned around and see….something or someone that made me cringed. Issei's face was beaten to pulp, literal pulp. Damn, the Kendo girls must've passed their anger and rage to the Tennis Club for all the time I defended Issei from being beaten. Guess you reap what you sow. Good thing that it doesn't came to me.

"Whoa, Issei. You okay?" I asked, concern.

The Tennis Club should've hold back and this beating he got will surely make him a masochist someday….wait, no. I mean, this may take him to hospital someday.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm okay."

W-Wait! Did he just forgot about his injuries?

"Anyways, let's walk together!" He asked, grinning can be seen although barely due to the lumps on his face.

I feel bad now…

"Okay." I nodded in agreement without hesitation. "Wait, didn't your girlfriend should be the one to walk with you?"

"Oh, Yuuma-chan has some club activities to do so she can't come."

That makes sense.

"Alright, let's go." I replied, gesturing my hands for him to follow.

The journey was filled with our talks about the school, Issei being beating up and our childhood days. He laughed loudly when I mentioned about him sliding his face on the sands when me and Irina played tag with him. Though, I'm not telling him about Irina's feelings. If she still have her feelings for him, she should do confess if she's ever coming back to Kuoh City. But, she would have a contest with Amano-san and it sure won't be easy now that Issei is her boyfriend.

We parted ways as he gone to cross the bridge while I use the roadside down to the stairs on the left. Walking, the roadside was quiet as usual sans the cars passing by. Just as I was humming on my way back, I saw a girl with long blonde hair and emerald eyes coming towards me. She looked like a foreigner. She wore different school uniform indicating that she was not in Kuoh Academy as me. Paying no mind, I continued to walk but was stopped in my tracks once the girl blocked my way.

Oi, you're in my way, is what I would've said if the girl didn't looked scared.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"Ah…..e-eto….you are Tsukasa Kuro-kun...right?"

Hm?

Someone out of my school knows me?

Is this some kind of prank or dare from her friends?

"Yes, I'm Tsukasa Kuro." I replied with a surprised expression

"M-My name is….Y-Y-Yuuki Jun!"

"Okay…?" What's the point of introducing yourself? "Is there something you need from me?" I asked.

"N-N-No! I-I…..uhh…" She faced away from my direction in embarrassment, trying to regain her composure. "Tsukasa-kun!" She suddenly raises her voice in panic which I just sweat-dropped at. "W-Will you…w-will you-"

"Will you help me in this homework I got?" I blurted out unconsciously which surprises even me. I think I blurted that out to wish that her words wasn't what I expected it to be. I….don't know what to do in this situation. "Oh…sorry about that. What was it that you said?"

"S-Sono….will you….go out with m-me!?"

Ah….what?

"What do you mean by 'go out'? We already are outside." I pointed out.

I mean, that's what she means right? Going outside. I was really nervous if she's asking me to be her boyfriend but this is something I never expected.

"N-No! What I meant was going out, going out! Like, dating, having fun, holding hands, kissing…" Oh, boy. Her face is beet red right now and what's worse is that her head was giving out steam.

Is she okay?

Wait, did she just asked me to be her boyfriend?

"You mean boyfriend…?" She nodded, hiding her face from me.

Whoa, wait there.

Is she serious?

"Are you serious?" She nodded once again which prompted me to enter deep in my thoughts.

Hmm….having a girlfriend seems out of my league. Plus, will she even come to like, like, like me? I never saw myself in a good light and there're bound to be wrong about me. I looked at her and observe. Her eyes was glowing….red for a second? Meh, damn you imagination-sama. But, what is this feeling? The feeling of wariness, like something is wrong…? And…the feeling of pleasure? Tch, seems like my body is telling me to simply agree with being her boyfriend.

What's with me today?

Something is clearly wrong.

"The date is on this Saturday, alright?" She suddenly said which snaps me out of my thoughts.

Wait, what happened?

"Bye-bye, Kuro-kun!" She gave a wave as she run.

"Uh….what?"

Did I agreed to her confession? Did me entering my thoughts somehow made my body autopilot? She said that the date is on Saturday….which means two days from now. Issei said that he'll be on date with Yuuma on this Saturday too….so that means there's a chance we'll meet each other!

Ha! I get to see that look in his face once he hears the news about me having a girlfriend.

But, I can't shake the feeling I got earlier….

What was that...?

* * *

"Tadaima!" A voice sounded through the hallways of my house.

Ah, here she is. 8:40 PM as usual.

"Okairi (Welcome back), Nee-san." I greeted her as she took off her shoes and her coat. "I cooked some dinner as usual."

"Arigato (Thanks), as usual." She smiled, raising her head before her cheeks started to burnt up all of the sudden.

Hm…?

Oh, it's the apron I'm wearing.

"Yeah, I was home late so I had to rush. Guess I forgot to take off the apron." I explained, taking off the apron much to her disappointment and took her to the table.

We ate together and enjoyed it. Despite me rushing, the food was still good for some reason. I'm beginning to wonder now. No use in thinking this.

Nee-san, Gabari Ellie, she was supposedly my guardian since I have no parents and was in an orphanage. However, she was young when she took me in. Therefore, instead of becoming a parent, she became a sister figure to me. Ah, she is a half-Japanese too and she had jobs that took her overseas. Thankfully, her job was able to sustain our financial support and we don't have any hard time getting what we needed. She was a kind, gentle and graceful woman. Although she hasn't married, she was really beautiful.

There was this time where a truck driver got into accident when he stared at her too much that he forgot the traffic lights were red at that time. She was…..in her 30s? But she looked like she was still 21, which any women would be jealous if they were to find out. Heh, looks like her "youth" hasn't faded. Though, not only did she looked younger, her personality was quite childish too. She had been urging me to call her "Onee-chan" or "Nee-san" until I agreed to call her the latter.

Our lives wasn't really what I expected it to be. Happy, smiling and laughing….it was just…unexpected. I don't know why I expected for the worse, but I'm thankful that our lives didn't go the way I expected it to be.

"Did something out of ordinary happened to school today, Kuro-kun?" Nee-san asked.

"Huh?" I thought for a second….oh, yeah…Jun. "Yes…"

"There is?"

"Yeah. I got asked out."

"…"

"…"

What's with the awkward silence? Did….I tell something wrong…?

"W-What did you reply?" Nee-san asked, her body is shaking for some reason.

"Uh, well. I just simply gave a 'yes'?" I replied, unsure.

"O-Oh…" Did that news really surprises Nee-san?

"Nee-san, are you okay?" I'm really concern right now. "Do you need water?"

"N-N-No!" She instantly raises her voice, surprising me before realizing my surprised face and coughed to relax her nerves. "Ahem. What's her name?"

"Yuuki Jun." I replied, giving my "girlfriend"-'s name. "I guess she's beautiful and cute…?"

"Why are so unsure giving information about your girlfriend?"

Well, duh!

"It happened so fast that I didn't even know why I accepted her confession." Yeah, I really don't know why since I happened to be…autopilot? "So, you can say that I'm just blindly dating her….." Was it really autopilot? I'm starting to doubt myself. Or is something was making me do it?

"Is that so? Anyway…"

I felt this intent that made me feel weird…

Something like, the urge to make someone scream.

"…-kun…"

Hearing the imagination scream somehow drowns me in pleasure. The feeling of wanting more, the obsession to make someone suffer, the wish to kill.

"Kuro….un…"

This is the same feeling I got when I saw Amano-san, Issei's girlfriend. Ripping out their guts, the intestines, the lungs, hearing them crying out in agony, scream, scream, scream, scream!

I want-

"Kuro-kun!"

I snapped from my thoughts, feeling a bead of sweat rolling down from my cheeks, I shook my face. "Uh…yes?"

What the hell did I thought earlier? Why is it so dark?

"Mou~! You spaced out!" Nee-san said while puffing her cheeks. "I've been calling you for five times already!

See? She has a childish personality.

"Sorry." I apologized. "What was it that you said?"

She stopped puffing her cheeks and smiled. "I was asking what you will do now that you have a girlfriend."

Huh….

Somehow, that question is something I never realized. What should I do? I looked at my hands, thinking. Wait, is that numbers written at my left hand? I took a look at the number, which appears to be a phone number. Is it Jun's?

"Well, I think I should message her about it." I replied which Nee-san nodded.

After finishing the dinner, me and Nee-san washed the plates together. After that, we go to our respective room to do our _privacy things_ (nothing perverted, you perverts) before watching TV together for our favorite series. I started messaging Jun, planning in asking her where he school is after a few topics of our conversation. She seems happy when I texted her how her days go and how she was right now.

TsuRo: "Jun, where is your school at?"

Jun-Koibito: "It's on the east of Kuoh Academy. It's an all-girls school. Why do you want to know? (?_?)"

What the-is that what they call emojis? What the heck does it even mean? Is that….a questioning face? I only saw this in, like, movies and animes but I never thought they existed in real world too! Does animes based in real life?

No, anime have magic and shit.

But still…

Nani kore!?

TsuRo: "I was thinking of walking together to school. Sending you to your school and continue to walk to my school is a perfect idea, don't you think?"

Yeah, pretty much cliché in animes though….

Jun-Koibito: "E-Eh? You want to walk me to school…?"

TsuRo: "Yeah. You don't want to walk with me?"

Jun-Koibito: "No, no, no! I want to! In fact, I love to!"

TsuRo: "Good, let's meet on the roadside where you confess to me."

Jun-Koibito: "You don't have to point that out! (#_#)"

What the heck, again? Is that an emoji for a blushing face?

Damn, I fall behind these modern social things. Probably because of how I have few friends. In my contact list, I only have Nee-san's number, Kirika's number and….Jun's number. Wow, no wonder I was such a newbie when it comes to texting. Plus, Nee-san and Kirika never do things like emoji during texting and used formal, mainly Kirika since she's the class representative. So, appropriate means everything to her. Speaking of Kirika, I remembered that she didn't make it to becoming Student Council President.

She wasn't angry or jealous by the one who beat her. After all, it is Shitori Souna she went up against. Shitori-san was known to be the top student in the third year. Technically, she's the smartest student there is in Kuoh Academy. All the seats in the Student Council had already been booked so Kirika has to only accept her lost. Luckily, due to her grades and attempt, she became the class representative for class 2-B. As a friend, I'm happy and proud for her.

I continued to text Jun with various topics before saying good bye. I look at the time and it's 9:25 PM, just five more minutes before our favorite series starts.

I should call for Ne-

"Kuro-kun! [1] Middleschool DxD Hero is going to start in five minutes! Be down by then!" Nee-san's voice sounded through the hallway into my room.

Never mind…

After the episode 8 ended, we were left unsatisfied. This is why I hate cliffhangers. Because they leave it at the best part.

Why!?

Goddamit, tell me why!?

We decided to call it a day and go to our bedroom since it's already 10 PM. My eyes are still wide open because I'm still worked up about the series. Thinking of many possibilities, my eyes started to feel heavy before fully closing down, drifting away to my Dreamland…

* * *

Currently, it was break period.

"Kuh! I lost again…"

And as usual, Kirika and me were having a food contest which….I won, again…

The day gone passed by with me already being known to Jun's school, which was an all-girls' school as she said. Many of the girls are eyeing on us, or preferably, on me. The staring was a bit too much for me to handle. It didn't help when I felt someone was staring at my ass that time. Thankfully, no one from Kuoh Academy know about me having Jun as a girlfriend. A good day today since Issei hadn't peek at the girls for some reason. Probably thinking really hard on his date plans.

Not that I worried about mine.

How was I so accepting to the fact that Jun is my girlfriend, I don't know. Something tells me that there'll be…..something not too big and good happen. I absolutely don't know what it is, I'm just assuming it. I just found out today that "going out" with someone was another term used that means having someone as a girlfriend or a boyfriend. So, Jun asked me out was meant that she wanted me to be her boyfriend. How could I be so clueless about this things?

Maybe, it's because I have a very limited social interaction that I don't know what it is or that I just probably don't care. I mean, as far as I know, Kirika, Issei, Irina, Tobe and Ayase are the only ones I have been friendly interacted with. Others are only because of school works, homework and other school-related stuffs. I think that is the reason. I just sigh at these thoughts. Am I an anti-social person? Or I just want to have quiet and peaceful life.

But quiet, doesn't mean literal quiet. Quiet, as in something not too big happened in my life and not too small either.

Looking out of the window, I saw Issei's perverted buddies, Matsuda and Motohama, being chased by the Kendo Club. Damn, they're going to get their own asses kicked. The girls seemed to have not hold back either and brought bokken just to beat those two up. I'm sure they won't get away with a few bruises and lumps. How can they still have that much will in peeking girls when they got beaten up badly for more than a few times? Just the thought of it making me shudder.

Tomorrow is probably a big day for me, since it's my first date with my first girlfriend. I don't feel excited or do I am feeling bored. I just feel….neutral about it.

"Kuro, you got something to do tomorrow?" Kirika suddenly asked me a question after enough time despairing over her lost.

"Yeah." I simply replied.

"Oh? That's rare for you." Kirika claimed with a surprised expression. "What are you going to do?"

"Buying things with Nee-san."

In no way in the hell I'm going to tell them that I was going out with Jun. That's….something important to hide from them. Especially Kirika since she has a crush on me for some reasons. Well, it's probably because of the time we spend time together for the past three years knowing each other and became best friends.

…

…

…

…

…

What?

Oh, did you think I'm dense like some anime protagonist?

Don't judge me.

"Well, that's okay…" Now, she's making that sad face.

Damn it, Kirika! You're making me feel bad!

"Hey, I was thinking of hanging out this Sunday. You up for it?" I asked.

Yeah, I know. It sucks that I tried to spend my time on another girl other than Jun, but this is a friendly relationship. Nothing too lovey-dovey, so it's okay. If it caused a misunderstanding, I can fix it using the "innocent" card and the "friends" card. I don't know what will happen if Kirika were to find out that I was going out with Jun. I fear the worse if she began the rivalry with Jun.

I do like triangle-love and harem animes, but that is only for anime.

Not real life.

I've seen what happened to the protagonist and I'm not dumb to let that happen to me.

"Yeah!" She said, excitingly before realizing it and blushed. She coughed into her hands to regain her composure. "I mean, alright. If you want to, then I guess I will."

No, this is what YOU want, my dear friend.

"Good. I'll message you later on where we'll meet since I don't have any place in my mind right now." You know, hanging out with a close friend ought to be fun. Plus, this is Kirika. What reactions will I see once I do something nice to her will be fun to watch.

"Okay." She smiled.

Right now, Tobe and Ayase are eyeing us in teasing motion. Damn it, I forgot they were still here. I can guess what they think, a boy and a girl going out together would mean that they are in a really deep relationship. But, Kirika and I are only best friends, for now. I don't know that maybe, I'll broke up with Jun and be with Kirika. There are possibilities, but I sure hope something much, much, much better will happen and it won't involve any despair and sadness.

Suddenly, after I thought of that monologue, my body shuddered. W-What the…? I have a _really_ bad feeling.

"What's this, what's this? Roku-kun and Kirika-chan are going out together?" Ayase said with a big smile on her face before squealing in excitement.

"You two sure are going fast!" Tobe head locked me with a big grin. "I'm jealous!"

"Unthinkable." Kirika denied in her "Class Rep" mode.

Oi, oi! Even though that was an act to cover up the embarrassment thoughts you had in mind, it doesn't change the fact that it hurts me, you know?

"We are just hanging out as friends, right, Kuro?" She turned to me with a smile.

I smiled back. "Yeah. But, who knows? Probably, we're going out after that."

I laughed as Kirika, the hard class representative, blushed really hard and started to stammer as she lose her cool composure. Tobe and Ayase joined me but not before shocked at hearing my statement.

Maybe, just maybe, harem might be a good idea…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Pfft!

Nah!

* * *

Okay, seems like I'm two minutes early. Walking over to the Kuoh Mall Square, I saw Jun, patiently waiting for me.

Shit!

Did my watch betray me or did she came earlier than me?

"Sorry for the wait." I said to Jun, alerting her as I jogged towards her. "Did you wait long?"

"N-No! I just came!" She replied, blushing.

Aha, lies. I bet she came five minute early than our designated meeting time. Though, I only got this from animes but most anime girls tend to come five minutes early before the protagonist came. Quite cliché if you asked me. Well, not the one where [2] Origami came in…was it an hour early? Before Shido came in asking if she waited long with Origami replying "I just came" when there were a lot of birds and pigeons around her including on her shoulders and her head.

"Oh, okay." I smiled, before observing her clothes.

She was wearing a white blouse that has frills along the buttons, black skirts down on top of her knees and simple shoes that go perfectly well with her clothes. Plus, her hair was tied in twin-tail with black ribbons but her hair still flows back to her knees and she wore a cross neckless around her neck. I think this is where the cliché starts, where the protagonist compliments or the anime girl asked him what he thinks of her clothes.

"The outfit suits you perfectly. You look cute." I complimented honestly.

Her face gone beet red. "I-I-I-I….uh…you…too…" She said, before continuing. "You look g-good in your outfit. Did….someone picked that outfit for you?"

Say what now?

You think I don't know fashion sense?

"No. I picked it myself." Really now, I'm not some kind of anime protagonist alright? "Anyways, since you looked famished and so am I, let's go and eat first."

She doesn't looked hungry, but I know a girl like Jun will clear up their stomach saving up some spaces just so that they can eat properly with their date mate or boyfriend. In honesty, I found this quite admirable.

The date goes on in a peaceful way, or rather, pretty much well. We were having a good time and I sincerely surprised that such a thing as date could be so fun. We don't get into trouble, although there were some low-lives trying to persuade Jun into joining them and have a "more fun" but that was solved when I sent them a simple glare. Don't know what they saw, but it scared them and they cower away for good. She thanked me for that and we decided to end our first date in the park.

We were walking to the park, when Jun's phone rang.

"Ah, s-sorry about this…" She said, smiling but for some reason, I can see that she's frightened and sad.

Is the person calling her have some kind of conflict with her? She took a look at her phone, and for a split second, her face showed horror which made me worried.

She breathe in and out. "Hello?" She said in a quiet voice. "Yes….yes…..alright, as you wish…"

"as you wish"?

What the heck?

"K-K-Kuro…kun…." She called me which prompted me to face her with a questioning expression.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, clearly concern.

Although I just met her two days ago, I felt that we were more than acquaintance even though we were officially "going out".

"Kuro-kun…" She looked at my eyes, her eyes showed regret, pain and despair.

Now she made me really worried.

"I'm….I'm really, really, really sorry…" She said in a low tone, her eyes teared up.

I just showed a confused face, before she quickly turned her body away from me. I reached out to grab her shoulders, which triggered something else.

"Jun, what are yo-"

 **CHIINGG!**

A pain coursed through my stomach.

W-What…..happened?

"Buhaggg!" I spit out an enormous amount of blood.

I look below on my belly, where the unbearable pain can be felt. Is that….a spear…? Why is it so bright like a light?

"Good job, good job!" A voice of a woman can be heard.

My face cringed when the spear was pulled out. I drop on my knees, before fully dropping flat on the grounds of Kuoh Park. I feel my body becoming wet because of the blood that was pooling me. My eyes feels….lifeless. Why can't I feel the pain? Why is it so numb? Why does all of what is happening to me feels nostalgic?

I stared at the back of Jun, seeing that sparkling of what seemed to be her tears. I smiled, she doesn't want this. She was forced to by someone else.

Black feathers started to fall from the sky and a woman, with some kind of sexy dress, dropped down and held Jun shoulders from the front. She had black wings, wings of that of an angel. She smiled in pleasure but it was sickening to see.

"For fully completing your very first mission without any flaws is something worth complimenting. As an **Exiled Exorcist** , you were born to do what we **Fallen Angels** asked you to." The woman hugged Jun. "The Sacred Gear wielder, is now dead…"

I closed my eyes, trying to accept my fate. But my eyes open wide when I heard a familiar voice yelling.

"Get away from him! **Kurokawa Karen**!"

Suddenly, black whips were coming towards Jun and the woman. The woman clicked her tongue in annoyance before pushing Jun aside from a harm's way and got herself whipped. The woman flew crashing through trees before stuck on the fifth tree. The owner of the voice step in front of me, her violet pony-tailed hair flows through the wind. Wait…

Kirika…?

"Kuro, you okay!?" She faced me, her red-brown eyes becoming burning red when she sees my state.

At that, I just smiled and gave a thumbs up, although I didn't raise my hand. "I'm…okay…I think."

She sighed in relieve, smiling at me. "Unthinkable. How can you be okay when you have a hole through your stomach?"

I don't know. Somehow, the pain wasn't there and yet, it was. This pain feels really familiar for some reason. What the heck…?

"Hehehe…" I tried to stand, but feel down. "Augh!"

"Baka! Don't move yet!" She yelled, gritting her teeth and faced the woman and Jun. "I won't forgive you for what you've done to Kuro….especially you." Kirika glared Jun, who was frightened.

Suddenly, a spear was thrown at Kirika and she flung it away easily.

"How dare you? How dare you touched me, Selphina, you worthless Human!?" the woman yelled, coming out from the woods with a few bruises. "You will pay for that!"

"Then come and get it." Kirika said, a hint of venom was in her tone.

The woman, Selphina, threw many spears at Kirika in many directions. Kirika just simply held up her hand.

" **Kurokawa Karen**!"

Just as she finished saying that, the same black whips spiraled all around her, spinning really fast and protecting her from the spears. The spears dissipated into light particles upon contact with Kirika's whips.

"I'm not done!" Selphina yelled as she made a great axe and started to dash at Kirika.

Kirika let go of the whips around her and took out whips from each hand. Selphina go for an overhead slash with her great axe but Kirika defended herself with blocking. However, the great axe was sharp and strong so it bursts through Kirika's defenses. She quickly reacted to it and avoided from being halved. Kirika used her whips to tie Selphina's hands and bind her from moving. Kirika used her other hand to gather her whips.

"Let me go, you bitch!" Selphina yelled, trying to break free from Kirika's bind but to no avail.

The whips were becoming a large fist which made Selphina panic.

I was just staring at the scene, clearly helpless. I can't move, I didn't lost my consciousness although I lost a large amount of blood and I feel so worthless. A girl fight for me? Damn it, I need to wipe my own ass. Just as Kirika was about to send her big fist, when something made my eyes widen. In an instinct, I quickly stood up and dashed. I feel something on my grasp and without caring it, I swipe away the same spear away from Kirika. Kirika just realized this and immediately sent her big fist at Selphina, sending her away from us.

"You okay, Kirika?" I asked.

"What are you talking about!? Look at your state!"

I look at my stomach area, seeing a hole. Wait, why can't I feel any pain?

"Yeah, I know. But somehow, I can't feel anything." I replied honestly.

"What is that you're holding?" Kirika asked which made me inspect what I'm holding.

What the-!?

It's a freakin' large drill!

I mean, what the fuck!?

"It's…"

' _ **Man-Perforator…'**_

"It's a Man-Perforator." I simply replied. On my other hand, there was some kind of metallic cube. "For some reasons, what I'm holding right now is the sole reason why they were trying to kill me."

"Why are you so calm about this!? Aren't you shocked?" Kirika asked, my calmness in this situation was making her uncomfortable.

"I don't know. At the very least, I'm surprised. Probably, beca-"

Just as I was about to finish my words, it was cut short when another spear came in towards me but I reacted fast enough and with a thrust, my Man-Perforator easily dissipated it. I looked at the one who threw it, which was a man in some kind of detective outfit.

"Have a trouble with some Humans, Selphina?" He asked, his voice doesn't sound friendly, that's for sure. "But, that Sacred Gear sure is a trouble. And now, there are two of them."

"Nothing to worry about, Dohnasheek." Selphina came out, her body was severely injured. "Is Raynare done on the other side too?"

"Yes. She's done with that kid."

Kid…?

Wait, me getting a girlfriend suddenly….Issei getting a girlfriend suddenly too….today was his supposed date with Amano-san….no….no, no, no, no!

"Oi, what happened to Issei!?" I yelled.

The man, Dohnasheek, turned to me. "Despite your….injuries, you can still walk?" He looked at Selphina. "Are you sure he's a Human?" Selphina sighed and nodded. "Okay. So, Issei, huh? Oh, that's right. Raynare is already done with him."

"Damn it….you bastard." I cursed through my gritted teeth.

"Know your place, Human." Dohnasheek said before forming that spear on his hands.

Tch, he's one cocky bastard.

"Try to."

I readied my Man-Perforator with Kirika and we dashed towards the two of them together. I gave a fast thrust towards Dohnasheek but he evaded it by flying with his black wings. Damn it, I forgot that they have wings. Wasting no time, I was surprised when I jumped really high and was above Dohnasheek, making him shocked. I thrusts my Man-Perforator at him, which he returned it by thrusting his spear. We locked in a stalemate, the forces between us were sending gusts of winds.

He was fighting back, but my strength heightened once I heard him scream in struggle.

"Haha….hahaha…..hahahahahaha! Scream! Scream, scream, scream, scream, scream, scream, scream!"

Scream, you son of a bitch!

Hahahaha!

"Emulation Start!" My hands griping the metallic cube and started to press various buttons on it swiftly. "Eighth mechanism: Smashing Circle Type….Breaking by Wheel at Francs!"

The drill transformed into a large wheel and started to spin at a really faster speed. Dohnasheek was driven back and the stalemate was no more….

You'll scream beautifully, bitch!

"Hahahaha!"

"Kuro, you idiot!"

"Huh?"

Chiiinggg!

* * *

 **General P.O.V**

"Kiri…..ka?" Kuro said, slowly.

He snapped from the crazy state he was in, seeing Kirika pushing him aside. The time went slow motion when he saw Kirika being cut in half by someone else. The blade slowly slashed through her abdomen as the intestines, blood and other guts came out. Kuro dropped down on his butt, his eyes widened at seeing the death of his best friend before him. Despite the gruesome that was happening to her, she still smiled. She smiled sweetly at him.

Her body dropped down on the ground like a useless limb. Her eyes were lifeless.

"Kirika!" Kuro yelled as tears beginning to produce in his eyes.

The person who cut Kirika down was a girl. She was wearing some kind of nun outfit but it didn't fitted her due to her sadistic smile. She was walking in with some kind of blade with Arthurian designs.

"It seems that these pests need to be taught a lesson…" The nun girl said.

"Y-You…"

Kuro's fists were shaking, his eyes were feeling really hot, every muscle in his body reacted and the air around was tensed. The emotions, mainly rage and anger started to will up inside of him. The feeling of being the one at fault because of a person's death. The Fallen Angels and an Exiled Exorcist rounded him as he stared at the ground. Selphina, Dohnasheek and the nun girl readied their weapons to go on and gang him up. They were going to do that, until something happens.

"Don't forget to smile….hehehe…" Kuro muttered, his hair was dripping with blood before losing its color. "Don't forget to smile!"

The blood that was dripping from his hair levitated and entered his right eye. His left eye was changing from black to dark purple. He used his hands to comb back his hair, revealing his eyes. While smiling, his teeth was sharper than it was supposed to. Seeing this, the Fallen Angels and the Exiled Exorcist was intimidated. However, it turned into horror as the enormous dark power washed over the whole of Earth. The difference in power was just too much.

And that is when all Hell break lose…

* * *

Ugh….my head…

I opened my eyes, seeing the ceiling of my room. What the…?

"What happened!? Where is Kirika!? Why am I here!? How am I-"

"Relax, you idiot." An unfamiliar voice rings in my ears.

Turning my head, my eyes were seeing blue with tinges of green, which was the hair color of the voice's owner. She grin at me, her purple eyes shining in excitement. She was wearing a school uniform which I don't know where school it was from.

Who…the heck…?

"Who are you? Where am I?" I asked.

"My name is Fear Kubrik, the one that gave you the power of Fear-in-Cube." She pointed at me. "And you are in your own dream scape."

"Oh….so, what happened?"

"To put it in a simple way, you killed the nun-cow udders and the black-winged cow udders. The man ran away as soon as you killed those two." She said, before her face showed serious face. "I don't what you are, but the one inside of you is clearly dangerous. Your body is not normal by any means, which is why I chose you instead of others."

"What? What do you mean?" I thought for a second before realizing something. "Wait…that Selphina said something about 'Sacred Gear Wielder'. Are you a Sacred Gear?"

There was silence when I asked her that. She suddenly burst into laugh. What the fu-I just asked a serious question and she laughed!?

"Is something funny, _flat chest_?" I said in an irritated tone while throwing an insult.

She stopped laughing and gave me a glare. "What did you said!? I'll curse you!"

"Go on ahead. In the end of the day, you will only see a smile, _washboard_ -san." I throw yet another insult.

"I-I'll curse you!"

"Now, I won't call you that if you _kindly_ answer my question." I claimed. "Otherwise, flat chest will be flat chest."

"Agh!" She puffed her cheeks, before reluctantly nodding, agreeing to my proposal. "Fine…."

"Good, Fear." I said, walking towards her and pat her head. "Now, give me information."

"Don't treat me like a kid!" She yelled, slapping my hand away with a blush. Heh, bet she liked it. "Anyway, Sacred Gears are powers bestowed by the Biblical God placed in certain Humans. Some Humans were born with it." I nodded in understatement before she continued. "But, I'm not a Sacred Gear. Unlike them, I am something opposite of it."

"Opposite…?"

"Yes, opposite. I am a Cursed Gear, a special weapon that were placed in a Human of my choice. I have my own intention whether I want you to use my power or not, so don't be surprise if you can't summon Fear-in-Cube in days where I am in a bad mood." She explained with a smile. "I'm also cursed, which is why I were called that. Now, we can easily make our wielders to be out of control. Especially when the wielder had a strong emotion willed up, whether it is anger or desperate. The ones who cursed us are the people we've killed…."

"Alright, alright." I stopped her from further talking about despairing topics with a gentle chop on the head. "That's enough talk."

"Bu-"

"Just so you know, I don't judge people by their appearance, their personality or what they've done. What I care is….what you feel." I smiled. "So, what do you think of me?"

"Hmph!" She puffed her cheeks. "You're annoying, rude, disrespectful and a pervert."

"Is that so? Well, I, for one, think that inside of the shell you use in covering yourself, is a cute, nice, gentle and a kind girl. I found it when I first talk to you." I smiled.

I know this, because…

Her character is like some girl in animes I've been watching.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

What?

Hey, don't judge me.

"N-Na-!?" She immediately blushes and I laughed out loud.

After laughing, a person came to my mind. Her sweet smile, her seriousness in Class Rep mode, what she'd done for me….why can't I save her? She was my best friend, one that had been with me for the past three years. One that I was really close with compare to my other friends…

"Also….Kirika died, huh?" I look at the ground, feeling at fault since she was protecting me.

"Oh, her? No, she's still alive."

…

…

…

…

Say what?

"I'm sorry? What did you said?"

"She's alive. Kirika is the one who has purple hair, right?" She repeated.

This is more than just a miracle….but, how can she survive that horrible slash? I saw her died before my very eyes in such a gruesome death. No one would be able to survive having their lower body separated with the upper body. They should die instantly…

"But how?" I asked, clearly something like this is just too much of a miracle.

"Ah, she also has a Cursed Gear. One that also made her heal from any external injuries no matter how fatal. She's technically immortal."

Oh. That explains why she has those whips that she magically control. Somehow, things like magic and supernatural things doesn't even begin to surprise me even when I first encountered them. Though, it feels like I've already encountered it. Same goes to near-death injuries. Sighing in relieve, I stared at Fear.

"Fear, what are the other side effects of having a Cursed Gear?"

I want to know this, since this is a pretty big deal. I never thought I would be involved in supernatural realms filled with unknown creatures. Especially one where Fear was the reason for those black winged-humans tried killing me.

"Well, there is one…" She stopped for a second, making me confused. "I can project myself into the real world so that I can accompany you."

Okay, now that's messed up. What would I do if Nee-san found out that I have some kid sleeping on my bed with me? What would I DO if the whole school found that out?

I'm not a lolicon for god's sake!

"I think that may be a trouble…" I said, thinking for a solution to this. "Can't you just stay in, like, your cube form? You can, right?"

"I can, but I don't wanna!" She replied, refusing my idea. "I hate that form!"

"Hm….let me think what action should I take."

My eyes darted over to my clothes. I wore a long black coat, dark grey undershirt, light brown trousers, black boots with shoe laces mixing color of red, white and black and I also had a pair of fingerless gloves. I look at myself, confused. Why do I wore this? Why do I feel taller? Then, I noticed that I had some kind of neckless on my neck. I looked at the neckless, which was a black-framed dog tag with a name imprint on it.

"Sakura…?" I read the name out loud, which made Fear to look at me in curiosity.

Just when I thought of that name, a pain shot through my head and I immediately clutched it in pain. I drop on my knees, making Fear to flinch in shock.

"Arrrghh!" I yelled out in pain as Fear ran towards me and held my shoulders.

"Oi! Shikarishirou! (Get a grip of yourself!)" Fear said as the pain endlessly becoming more intense.

Why!?

Aggghh!

S-Sakura….

Sakura….

Sakura…?

How….could I forget about her?

The pain stopped, my vision became white before a shadow figure appeared. And from that figure, there was a smile that warmed me. My breathing went back to normal and the pain was no more.

"I-I'm fine…" I sat down on my room's tile. "Just some….memories."

"As I thought." Fear said as she stood up, seriousness enveloped her entire (petite) figure. "You've lived for a very long time, far longer than anything. You weren't born into this world, you were rebirth in some way." She claimed, making me confused. "Fussing it now is not going to help. There will be a time where you regain all of your memories."

"What do yo-"

Just as I was about to ask her, a light suddenly shone and blinded me.

* * *

As I opened my eyes, I was staring at my room's ceiling, again. Just to make sure, I quickly sat up and looked around, only to find Kirika sitting on a chair beside my bed. Wait, did she brought me here?

"Kuro! Don't move yet!" She said, holding my shoulders and put me down back on the bed. "I found you on the park, laying down unconscious. It seems that you collapsed for some reason."

Wha…? What happened!?

'Ah, don't worry about this…'

Who's talking!?

'Just the remains of your memories, Kuro, or should I call you Drazu?' The voice said and chuckled.

So….Drazu Azule, huh?

'Yes. Earlier, the real Kuro inside of you, just killed the two females and ate them.'

What the-I ate them!?

'Wrong, _he_ ate them. This Kuro is not you, it's a split personality that Drazu Azule has. After he ate them, Drazu Azule, as in you with all of your memories, came in and used a powerful spell to make the things that happened today to be forgotten to anyone who knows it. Everything will be reverted back to normal but some may not. Higher beings, gods and many will forgot about the immense power that Drazu Azule or you emitted earlier. For now, calm down and listen to your dear friend.'

Alright.

I'll calm down.

I look at Kirika, smiling. "Did you brought me here?"

"I won't be here if I don't." She replied, sadly smiling. "So, what happened?"

I turn my face to stare at the ceiling. "I didn't know though. I came in after a bit of shopping and when I came to the park, I blacked out." I smiled at her, lying through my teeth.

"Is that so?" I nodded in response. "Then, that's okay…"

I sighed, I know what she's thinking. "Fine…" She faced me with confused expression. "I wasn't shopping with Nee-san. I was shopping with my….girlfriend."

She look down on the ground, she knew this but held up her mouth as to not make me uncomfortable for invading my personal life. "It is true then…"

"Yeah. Unfortunately, her relationship with me won't work so we broke up." I said, and sat up and motioned the worried Kirika with a gesture that tells her "I'm okay". I placed my right hand on her left cheeks, making her blushed really hard. "Tomorrow is the hangout, remember?" Her eyes widened when I mention that which made me giggle. "You forgotten about it, didn't you?"

"I-I…uh….." She sighed, before smiling. "You got me." She gave up.

"That's okay. Just don't forget this time, okay?" She nodded and suddenly, her phone rang.

Kirika looked at her phone, before she quietly clicked her tongue in annoyance. "Kuro, sorry. I got to go."

Looks like it's something important.

"No worries and no apologies. If it's important, you have to go. So, go." I encouraged her with the best smile I could muster. "And don't forgot about tomorrow, alright?"

"You don't need to remind me the second time!" She said after she got out from my room.

My face turned serious after she's gone.

Drazu Azule and Reimson Sotalez Sakura.

Right now, I have my emotions back to me. I can lie perfectly, act excellently and kill quietly. All of the memories of Drazu Azule haven't resurfaced yet, but I can see that this endless suffering that Drazu got doesn't end with him sleeping on that Hibernation Pod. There is a continuation…

Tsukasa Kuro….Drazu Azule…..

Who exactly am I?

"Puhaa! I almost drown!" Someone sprouted from my blankets, which was Fear without any clothes except for the undies.

"Great…"

* * *

 **End of the Chapter**

" **Who exactly am I?** **"**

* * *

References/cameos:

[1] Haha! Look at me, doing a reference of an anime which I made a fanfic of! Middleschool DxD Hero is a clear parody of Highschool DxD Hero.

[2] Date A Live, one of my favorite series. Kuro was talking about where Itsuka Shido was having three dates at once and one of them is with Tobiichi Origami. If I remembered it correctly, she came an hour early and waited on the fountain, sitting and doing nothing to the point even birds and pigeon thought that she was a statue. Now, that's a hardworking girl.

* * *

 **Author's Note: End of the prologue!**

 **This jumps in my mind when me and a sibling talked about C3 after we re-watched it together. She searched a fanfic about it, and she found a crossover instead. A crossover with High School DxD. I found it quite….illogical to call Fear Kubrik, the Fear-in-Cube, a Sacred Gear. To me, I preferred to call something like Fear a Cursed Gear.**

 **Now, did that sound suitable?**

 **Yea, to me it is. Quite a nice ring to it.**

 **Now, while I don't want to touch Issei's harem (mainly Rias, Akeno, Asia and Irina. I'll probably change my mind about the others), I'm going to pair or give a harem to my OC. Well, some of you may think that Drazu or Kuro is some kind of Mary Sue/Gary Stue character but he's not. He'll kill when it's needed or when it is the best options. While he's good at Science, Mathematics, English Language and Japanese Literature, he sucks at others. He isn't all kind and can be self-centered sometimes.**

 **What did we learn here, folks?**

 **Yes, there're two kinds of power bestowed in Humans, the Sacred Gear which is Biblical God's and Cursed Gear which is Human's. Cursed Gear are powerful than a Sacred Gear which is why Kirika and Kuro (Fear-in-Cube) can fought off the Fallen Angels. While it is not as powerful as the Thirteen Longinus, they are quite noteworthy for Humans to have. Especially when almost no one knows about it.**

 **Like I said, this came into my mind when I re-watched C3. So, keep in mind that I'll be updating if I have the motivation.**

 **What do you think of the prologue?**

 **Good?**

 **Bad?**

 **Ugly!?**

 **Review and let me know your thoughts. Also, constructive criticisms and flames are very much appreciated. I like to see the criticizer point out the mistakes since he's/she's basically saying "good work" to me. Flames are funny and amusing to read since some of them have a very good writing skills which means that it belonged to an Author who's too much of a pussy to comment using their own account.**

 **A'ight, enough talkin'.**

 **See ya and Bye-cha!**


End file.
